Time digital
by Sora bakita-chan
Summary: Aion, Chrno, Rosette, Tai, Sora. Un momento que tienen que ver estos perdonajes con la serie pues leanlo que esto esta weno...
1. Chapter 1

**Que onda! Aquí estoy con una nueva historia, claro x que soy nueva (xp). La idea de hacer este fic me la dio mi amiga Master takahashi (naaaaa Elizeth) es una combinación de digimon y chrno crusade, para los que no tienen idea de cual es esa serie busquen en google, bueno aquí les dejo el primer capitulo, si que se van a sorprender, aqui se usaran la parejas clasicas, ok, no se preocupen, a leer... **

_**Tiempo digital**_

**_Password 1: Un pasado y 2 encuentros _**

En un extraño lugar…

Dos parejas de demonios peleaban por un reino de tinieblas, una pareja no quiere ese reino para hacer el mal, al contrario y la otra pareja además de controlar las tinieblas también quieren los otros reinos para el mal.

La pelea a comenzado, ataque tras ataque y… un bebe demonio llora sin parar y los sirvientes, para variar no saben que hacer (¬ ¬ inútiles)

_Tenemos que huir - _una voz suave se escucho de una humana

_Pero si nos vamos ellos se saldrán con la suya, no me pienso rendir –_ decía un demonio de cabello morado tratando de protegerse y a su esposa (¿esposa¿los demonios tmb se casan? Quien sabe es mi historia nn)

_Pero¿ nuestro hijo?- _decía mientras derramaba un par de lagrimas

Por otro lado de la batalla

_Mi padre es un desgraciado¡lo odio! – _se escuchouna voz femenina muy enojada

_Pero no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo –_ un ser extraño y no era demonio decía a la joven demonio de tan solo 16 años de haber aparecido en ese mudo cruel (para ella)

_No puedo creer que mi propia hija quiera estar en contra mía, ni de ti – _señalando al ser que estaba al lado de ella dijo un demonio alto de cabello blanco y alas negras (¬¬ todos los demonios tienen alas negras) y vuelve a comentar muy tranquilo – pero no me queda de otra mas que destruirlos, aunque si los dejo vivos me pueden ayudar a gobernar este lugar, pero desde que estan al lado de Maria Magdalena y ese idiota de Chrno, cambiaron mucho

_Me importa un carajo, "padre", ni siquiera me_ _cuidaste y ahora me buscas para que te ayude a gobernar este lugar, ni lo pienses_

_¡Aion, lo siento pero tu hija es una amenaza a estos mundos, tiene que desaparecer- _dijo un gigantesco dragón azul acompañado de 20 digimons en la etapa ultra de su digievolucion.

_Que gracioso eres chiknollmon y¿tú la vas matar?- _decia Aion muy serio

_¿Qué?_! _Yo no puedo permitir eso – _dijo el ser que esta a lado de la hija de Aion (¬ ¬ quien será?)

_Te va a costar mucho si lo heces – _dijo Aion

_Si claro, yo soy uno de los guardianes del digimundo y contando el criterio de los otros tres, estamos de acuerdo en que esa pequeña desaparezca –_dijo chinknollmon (si alguien sabe como se escribe díganmelo esto es una suposición para que lo corrija)

_¡Deténganse! _– dijo un adulto de cabello castaño con una pequeña coleta en la nuca.

La hija de Aion se dirijo a donde estaba el joven

_Guennai, por favor dentro de 15 años búscame a mi y a Kradmon en el mundo real, hasta luego… –_ dijo en voz baja y con lagrimas en los ojos , voló hacia chinknollmon.

El bebe demonio por fin estaba en brazos de su madre tranquilo y dormido

_mi pequeño hijo, te mandare a un mundo diferente en donde no tendrás que vivir una guerra de luz y oscuridad, Chrno…_

La madre del demonio lo coloca en el centro de una estrella de 6 picos y alrededor tenia varios signos. Las estrella empezó a brillar mientras que ella decia un conjuro y Chrno desaparecía…

HIKARI DAOKA 6:00 AM (1995)

Una niña ojiazul observaba por su ventana a un gran dinosaurio y un ave grandota peleando entre si. El gran dinosaurio naranja gano la batalla y después desaparece…

¡_Agumon! – _el grito de una niña se escucho al unísono acompañado por el sonido de un silbato en el amanecer.

_¿Qué fue eso? – _dijo la niña ojiazul muy sorprendida que miraba por su ventana lo sucedido.

Mientras en el lugar de los hechos, estaban dos niños un poco sorprendidos y asustados.

_Hermano, hermano¿a donde se fue?_

_No lo sé Hikari, pero lo mejor es regresar a casa._

Varias personas empezaron a salir de sus departamentos, cuando el grito de una madre desesperada se escucho

_Mis hijos ¿Dónde están? Han desaparecido_

_Señora, Taichi y Hikari están allí – _dijo una pequeña niña pelirroja señalando a los mencionados

La señora frenética bajo hacia donde estaban sus adorados hijos, la pequeña tenia 4 años y su hermano 7 años.

En el mismo edificio la niña ojiazul platicaba con un niño de ojos rojizos (quienes serán ¬¬)

_Chrno…_

_Mande, Rosette (ya se habrán imaginado lo hermoso que hablo Chrno, para los que ya vieron la serie y los que no… véanla)_

_Tengo un presentimiento de lo que acaba de suceder, me parece que esto nos quiere decir algo. Los adultos dicen que fue un ataque terrorista, pero yo vi a un gran dinosaurio naranja y a un gran ave verde, como un perico pero enorme._

_Si yo también los vi, crees que taichi y hikari tengan que ver con esto._

_No lo se Chrno, no lo se…_

**8 años después… Odaiba (2003)**

"ichiban kirei na sora wo tobouyo tashika na mirai he Try!" – la alarma de un celular se escucho después siendo callado por una niña rubia que escondía su rostro bajo las sabanas.

_mmmmm¡cállate! Maldito despertador, son las 6:00 de la mañana otros 10 minutos más… - _dijo medio dormida y con una flojera que dan ganas de dormirme y dejar aquí el capitulo pero aquí no termina, falta más.

"toc,toc,toc" – se escuchaba de tras de la puerta acompañado por el sonido de la manecilla girando

_Rosette ya levántate, que hoy es tu primer día de tercer año de secundaria – _dijo la madre de la joven más entusiasmada que ella

"Oh seven Try to be Free. Suko kawa ata kishi kina kimochi toku…"

_mmmmmm, otros 5 minutos –_ dijo un joven castaño somnoliento y con pereza.

40 minutos después… (6:40 am)

- _Oni-chan, ya levántate, solo te quedan 10 minutos para vestirte y desayunar, y otros 10 minutos para llegar a la escuela –_dijo la hermanita del joven.

- _¿Qué¿Qué hora es?- _dijo el castaño levantándose de golpe

_- Al parecer ya se despertó Tai, cariño _– decía la madre de él que se encontraba en la cocina

- _Si ya me di cuenta, será mejor que le prepares el desayuno para llevar – _dijo su esposo con tranquilidad mientras leía el periódico.

- _Tienes razón – _sonrío la señora Yagami

7 minutos después

- _¡Ya me voy! – _dijo Tai mientras tomaba su jugo de naranja recoge su mochila y su madre le extiende la mano con un paquetito

- _Toma_

_- Gracias mamá, adiós, adiós papá._

Secundaria Elemental Odaiba 6:50 am

_Ah, otra vez llegue temprano – _decía Rosette mientras veía el gran edificio escolar

_Ah, lo siento, no me fije – _dijo un chico (por así decirlo) y cabello purpura

_Eh? Si, no hay pro… - _fue interrumpida de hecho ella se trabo al ver de quien se trataba

_Rosette?_

_Chrno?_

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ellos y…

_Ah¡Chrno¡Te extrañe mucho! – _exclamo Rosette mientras le daba un fuerte pero fuerte abrazo (pobre Chrno casi me lo asfixia)

_Si yo también – _decía Chrno mientras respondía al abrazo con una gran sonrisa

_¡No puede ser, voy a llegar tarde otra vez!- _decía Taichi lamentándose

En eso se escucha la campana anunciando las 7:00 de la mañana y Taichi corre desesperado a su salón

_¡Chrno, Rosette! Hola – _una chica pelirroja saludaba a estos jóvenes con tranquilidad a pesar de que a Rosette no la había visto desde hace 3 años.

_¡Ah!Sora¡Que gusto volverte a ver! – _decía Christopher con la gran alegría que la caracteriza

_Si yo también_

En ese momento un respiración agitada se escucha en la entrada del salón, sí, era Tai, como siempre llegando tarde, aunque esta vez corrió con suerte porque el profe no ha llegado.

_hola taichi – _dijo todo el salón al unísono menos Chrno y Sora

_Eh, hola, no ha llegado el profesor_

_No, tuviste suerte – _dijo un chico rubio ojiazul

_En serio Yamato – _respondió Tai mientras se sentaba en su asiento

_Holo Tai – _dijo Rosette muy contenta

_Hola Rosette – _dijo desganado con la cabeza recostada en el pupitre

_Hola Tai – _dijo Sora tímidamente

_Tai? – _dijo Chrno mientras lo observaba muy curioso

Tai no lo podía creer¿estaba escuchando la voz de su mejor amiga, pues hace 3 años no la veía hasta hoy (¬¬ al parecer le valió Chrno ¿Por qué será?) Tai levanta la cabeza hasta comprobar que ella estaba allí

_Por fin se te hizo Taichi – _comento Yamato jugueteando

_Es verdad, siempre pensaba en ti, no había momento en el que no hablara de ti y el deseo que tenia de volverte a ver- _dice Rosette algo pensativa

_¬_-¬ _no es necesario tantas explicaciones – _comenta Tai un poquito enojado pero a Sora no le importo y sonrió después abrazando a su mejor amigo

_Taichi, no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho _– le dice en un susurro que solo el pudo escuchar y este contesta el abrazo tiernamente. Sora vuelve a comentar pero en voz más audible para los que estaban alrededor

_Ahora que recuerdo, a Chrno le pasaba lo mismo que a Tai, y no paraba de hablar de ti, Rosette._

Rosette y Chrno se sonrojaron hasta por… por las orejas pero Chrno termina viendo a Sora con una mirada asesina y esta solo sonríe algo asustada

El carraspeo de alguien se escucha y luego comenta

_Bueno joven Yagami, no se si hace mucho que no vio a su novia pero ya déjense de abrazar que va a empezar la clase y presentarles a unos nuevos compañeros _

Tai y Sora se separan inmediatamente y unos pequeños murmuros se escuchan

En otro lugar…

- _Ja, esto se va a poner interesante, la destrucción de esos dos mundos se aproxima_ – una sonrisa malévola acompaño a este dialogo de un ser que miraba con atención un lindo paisaje desde la ventana de un castillo

Esta historia continuar muajajajajaja

**Bueno, que tal espero que les halla agradado el capitulo dejen reviews porfa**

**Próximamente el capitulo dos bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, aquí esta el segundo episodio de esta magnifica historia **

**(¬ ¬ si, claro), la historia se basa mas en la primera generación de niños elegidos pero agregare personajes de otras generaciones y combinare sus historias esto lo comento para que no halla confusiones ah y chrno no va a ser un digimon ¿ok, también pues como ya lo vieron la historia de Chrno Crusade viene incluida, mejor ya comienzo el episodio…**

**_Password 2: Yakusoku (promesa)_**

_Gennai, que piensas hacer ya han pasado los 15 años que te dio Mikoto para que la buscaras y todavía no la encuentras – _decía Rhotaimon, uno de los caballeros de la realeza

_Lo se, pero creo que ya se en donde esta – _dijo mientras tecleaba en su ordenador

_Pues será mejor que te apresures porque Aion ya esta de regreso y a aliado a digimons del tipo virus a su bando entre ellos Myotismon y Piedmon - _dijo Dunaskmon, otro caballero de la realeza.

Los problemas entre el infierno y el digimundo se complicaban y lo peor es que estaban involucrando al mudo real en este problema.

_Pues en lo que encuentro a Mikoto y a Kradmon será mejor que llamemos a los niños elegidos para que nos ayuden – _dijo Gennai mirando seriamente a los caballeros de la realeza

_¿Y quienes van a ser esos niños? – _cuestiono Bokomon

_¿y tu que haces aquí? Curioso – _dijo Rhotaimon

_Bueno no importa, los niños serán los que presenciaron el incidente en hikari daoka hace 8 años – _dijo Gennai muy pensativo

_Bueno entonces yo los iré a buscar, ¿me acompañas Dunaskmon?- _comento Rhotaimon

_Claro, pues vámonos, a más tardar pasado mañana los niños estarán en el digimundo – _dijo Dunaskmon

Ambos digimons salieron por el balcón de la habitación en la que se encontraban de un gran castillo y emprendieron el vuelo hacia la puerta que une al mundo real y al digimundo.

Secundaria Elemental Odaiba 14:00

¡_por fin termino la clase! ¡Ya vamonos! – _dijo Taichi muy animado (como siempre nn)

_Opino lo mismo que tu,¿Chrno vamos al parque?- _dijo Rosette igual de animada que Taichi

_Claro, es el mismo parque al que íbamos todos de pequeños, como nos quedaba cerca y esta bonito, el único que tenia Hikari daoka estaba muy chico y no podíamos jugar a gusto, pues…- _dijo Chrno

_Nos escapábamos y después no regañaban –_ interrumpió Sora a Chrno

_Pues que estamos esperando – _dijo Matt un poco inquieto

Cuando salieron del edificio escolar se encontraron con sus demás amigos, Mimi, Koushiro, Masaru y Rika para después marcharse al parque

_Hola hermano, eh.. ¿Sora, ¡Sora! Y ¿Chrno, ¡Chrno! –_ grito con gran emoción Hikari, TK quien estaba guardando un cuaderno miro a todas partes hasta confirmar lo que Hikari había dicho.

_¿Que? En donde? Ah… muchachos_

_Hola kari – _dijo Sora muy contenta y con los brazos abiertos, ambas se abrazaron y volvió a replicar- _te extrañe mucho-_

_Si pero no creo tanto como a Tai ¿verdad?- _dijo Kari con un tono juguetón

_Jeje, ya estuvo bien Hikari, te puedes callar –_ dijo un poquito enojado Tai

_Hola Chrno –_ saludo TK

_Hola_

_¿A dónde van?_- hablo de nuevo TK

_Pues al parque, ¿vienen?_ – comento Mimi

_Si – _dijeron Kari y TK

Cuando llegaron al parque Rosette tomo a Chrno de la mano y salieron corriendo al centro del parque muy contentos seguidos por los demás excepto Tai y Sora. Ellos se dirigieron al árbol más grande y hermoso del parque era de cerezo (ustedes ya saben como son) en ese momento estaba hermoso (que casualidad ¬ ¬) en el tronco de ese árbol había dos letras, S y T.

_Te acuerdas? – _dijo Sora nostálgica al recuerdo

_Claro que si nunca se me olvidaría –_ dijo Tai

Mientras en el centro del parque…

_Bien y que hacemos_ – dijo Masaru

_Mmmm_… _jugamos escondidas – _sugirió Chrno

_Si y que cuente Izzi! – _recomendó Rosette nn'

_Eso no es justo ¬-_¬ - dijo Izzi desanimado

_De acuerdo – _dijeron todos animados

_1, 2, 3, 4,…_ - empezo a contar Izzi

**Flash back**

_Se encontraban dos niños de 8 años jugando en el parque, y después de un rato se cansaron y se tiraron al pasto quedando así un rato…_

_Sora, acompáñame – dijo un pequeño niño de cabello castaño mientras tomaba la mano de Sora y se levantaban_

_A donde vamos? _

_Al árbol en donde empezó todo_

_¿En donde empezó todo?_

_Aquí es en donde nos conocimos – dijo mientras miraba el árbol_

_Es verdad, fue cuando tu madre y la mía nos presentaron cuando solo teníamos 3 años – dijo esbozando una sonrisa _

_Así es, quiero que prometamos algo – dijo Tai tomando el dedo meñique de Sora_

_¿algo? _

_Aja, ¿si lo prometerías?_

_Dependiendo de que promesa_

_Taichi respiro y empezó con su promesa_

_prometo que pase lo que pase, nunca nos separaremos, nunca y acompañarnos en las buenas y malas, toma mi mano que quiero estar siempre así, simplemente a tu lado, solo contigo _

_Yo también lo prometo – esbozo una sonrisa_

_Yakusoku?_

_Yakusoku_

**Fin Flash back**

Sora y Tai se mantenían callados observando a sus amigos y tratando de ayudar a Izzi a encontrar a los demás, mientras en la sima de un árbol, los caballeros de la realeza observaban a todos los niños o mejor dicho "jóvenes"(claro ya tienen 15 añotes)

_¿Dunaskmon ya viste a esa niña?- _dijo muy impresionado señalando a una peculiar niña de aquel grupo

_Si, ya la vi, se parece mucho a Mikoto, hay que avisarle a Guenai –_

_Al parecer ellos deben ser los ni… - _se detuvo Rhotaimon al ver a un niño que se le hacia conocido a un gran compañero… - _él es idéntico a Kradmon…_

_¿Qué?_

_Chrno! Apresúrate – _dijo Rosette moviendo los brazos hacia arriba

_Ya voy! ¿Cuál es la prisa? – _dijo Chrno un poco cansado

_Recuerdas este lugar?_

_Si fue en donde nos conocimos y… donde nos despedimos_

_Quiero que hagamos una promesa_

_Bueno, ¿pero por que?_

_Porque ya no me quiero alejar de ti, pues nuestra vida es muy singular, ambos perdimos a nuestros padres _

_Y nos encontramos aquí _

Rosette asintió

_Bueno que esa sea nuestra promesa, que pase lo que pase estaremos juntos y, y, y…ehm_

_Y nos cuidaremos mutuamente ¿yakusoku? _

_Yakusoku_

Terminando esta promesa ambos jóvenes regresaron con sus amigos para que todos regresaran a sus casas, Taichi, Hikari, Rosette, Koushiro, Mimi y Yamato vivían en el mismo edificio mientras que t.k y Chrno estaban en el edificio de enfrente, Sora y Rika viven en la misma casa porque sus padres se casaron, Rika es dos años menor que Sora, cursa el primer año de secundaria y es un poco fría con las personas pues le afecto mucho la separación de sus padres y tiempo después su madre se allá casado con alguien que tuviera una hija, le ha costado un poco llevarse con su nueva "hermana" pero se entienden porque tienen una actitud parecida, se preguntaran que paso con su madre pero eso se sabrá más adelante. Masaru también tiene casa propia pero nada más vive con su hermana y su madre, su padre desaparecio hace 10 años pero no se sabe el porque…

_Satsuma, envía a tu equipo, se ha liberado un salvaje – _dijo un hombre rubio con gafasabriendo y cerrando un encendedor (que mania!)

_Ya se dirige Yoshino a la zona – _dijo Satsuma

_Esos seres muy pronto van a desaparecer de este mundo –_

_Porque los odias tanto yo estoy feliz con mi compañero kudamon –_

_Eso no te interesa, todo esto ya tiene que terminar_

_Mmmm… quien diría que D.A.T.S e IPNOS se unirían_

_Ja esto es solo negocio y nada más_

_Quien iba a pensar que un juego formara parte de la realidad_

_Buscare a eso bastardos que crearon a los digimons y que ellos mismos se encarguen de desaparecerlos_

_Tranquilo Yamaki, no es para tanto, a mi me divierte este juego_

En el mundo real solo se sabe de la existencia de un juego de cartas llamado Digimon Tamers pero solo compañías especializadas en la Internet saben de este tema pero también hay otra compañía que se encarga de los…

_¡demonios! Más demonios porque están regresando, ¿alguien me puede explicar?- _dijo la hermana Kate

_El pecador Aion esta intentando recuperar la cabeza del pandemonium y de buscar a los apóstoles – _Dijo Rémington

_Vaya, así que Aion regreso, se supone que hace cientos de años termino esa era de demonios pero al parecer él no se rinde – _

_Así es, una era de caos nos espera y será mejor que cuidemos a Armaría._

_La hermana Kate asiente _

Continuara…

**Que tal? Se que estuvo corto el episodio porque no eh tenido tiempo y perdón por la tardanza próximamente les traeré el tercero y cuarto episodio pa' que no se me desesperen nos vemos**

**Dejen reviews matta ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Si! Por fin aquí les tengo el tercer capitulo y quiero agradecer a las personas que están leyendo esta historia me dejan sus comentarios y a los que no también gracias bueno dejémonos de choros y que comience el episodio**

**_Password 3: Recuerdos_**

Una pequeña familia joven viajaba en su auto de regreso a casa, pero la joven pareja iba discutiendo algo que a la pequeña hija que tenían la aturdía…

_Necesito que tu lleves a sora a la escuela, yo no puedo mañana- _dijo la joven madre de una pequeña de 5 años

_Pero yo tampoco puedo mañana, hay trabajo –_ dijo un poco molesto el señor y mirando al frente cuidando el volante

_Tú y tu trabajo casi no compartes el tiempo con nuestra hija, crees que ella no se da cuenta – _dijo la joven madre

_Lo sé pero entiéndeme, llévala tu mañana y yo pasado mañana – _dijo el señor

Su esposa le contesto de forma negativa y la pelea siguió pero, Sora lo único que hacia era taparse los oídos y ver por la ventana hasta que… el frenazo del carro y el sonido de un fuerte golpe se escucho…

_mamá – _dijo sora sentada en una silla de ruedas al lado de la cama de su madre

El marca pasos notaba cada latir de su madre hasta que dejo de marcarlos y Sora se sobre salto

_Mamá? Mami! ¡papá! – _gritaba desesperadamente la pequeña Sora

_Saquen a la niña!_ – dijo el doc. (ora doc.)

_Aumenten a 300! – _replico el doc.

Los latidos se volvieron a escuchar en el marca pasos, mientras que sora y su padre observaban ya tranquilos por el cristal pero un ser de cabellos blancos, con cuernos y unas alas negras, sí era un demonio pero Sora sólo ella lo vio y él le dijo

_Hola Sora Takenouchi ¿o Mikoto? Mi nombre es Aion y yo me encargare de que seas infeliz para que regrese a mi, recuerda estas palabras por que tu y todos los que evitaron mi triunfo desaparecerán, despídete de tu mami…_

_Nooo! Papá, no dejes que se lleve a mi mamá! – _reclamo Sora pero su padre la observo con una expresión de rareza (puso cara de que onda con mi hija o.O )

_Tranquila mi niña mamá ya esta bien –_ dijo su padre para tranquilizarla

Entonces Aion alzó su mano mostró sus garras y perforo el pecho de la madre de Sora, ella con lagrimas en los ojos y con una expresión sorprendida observo lo sucedido, el marca paso dejo de marcar los latidos, el doctor y las enfermeras volvieron a repetir lo anterior una y otra vez pero no funcionaba, Aion de de perforar su pecho y comenzó a reír, lo extraño es que nadie noto la presencia de él más que ella, pero ¿por que? Porque sora y no otra persona, porque, porque…

_Nos vemos dentro de diez años – _dijo Aion

_(suspiro) ¿qué hora es?_ – dijo el doc

_Son las 15:09 p.m. doctor – _dijo una de las enfermeras

_Bien, la señora Araku Takenouchi falleció a las 15 horas con 9 minutos – _dijo el doc. saliendo del cuarto y le dijo al señor Takenouchi – _Lo siento se hizo lo que se pudo – _

_Gracias de todas formas – _dijo el viudo impactado y triste

_Papá…_

6:00 a.m. Odaiba (para ser específicos en casa de sora)

La alarma sonó y de inmediato se levanto Sora se puso su uniforme y se dirigió al comedor para desayunar

_Buenos días mamá, y Rika? – _dijo sora sin animo

_Buenos días, tu hermana esta en el baño – _dijo su madre contenta

_Buenos días, ya tengo hambre – dijo Rika_

_Pues ya siéntate y apúrense a desayunar que se les hace tarde_

5 minutos después…

_Adiós mamá _- dijeron ambas chicas y se dirigieron a la escuela

_Tai_! _Por primera vez te vas temprano a la escuela, ¿Por qué será?- _dijo Hikari burlonamente

_Que tiene tengo derecho a cambiar o ¿no Rosette?- _dijo Tai

_Si pero es por Sora que quieres llegar temprano ¬ ¬ jajaja –_ dijo Rosette con la alegría que le caracteriza

_Pues hablando del rey de roma, miren quien va haya – _dijo Chrno señalando al frente de todos ellos

_Tai háblale! - _dijo Matt

_Cállate!_, Sora! (ash quien lo entiende) – dijo Tai alzando la mano para que lo viera

_Mira hermanita tu novio nn –_ dijo Rika

_Tai! – _dijo Sora quitando su cara larga después de ver aquel muchacho (y quien no? Quitaria esa cara al ver a TAI!)

_Bueno ya nos vio o mejor dicho ya lo vio –_ dijo Masaru muy tranquilo

_Jejejee se más discreto –_ dijo Chrno

Después de aquella encontrada todos llegaron a sus salones y se dispusieron a poner "atención" por así decirlo porque tai ya saben como es y también Rosette y Sora seguía pensando en aquel sueño o mejor dicho recuerdo de la muerte de su madre. Por fin llega la hora de receso y todos salen a divertirse (supuestamente)

_Sora que tienes te note muy distraída y triste en clases, y no me mientas porque te conozco muy bien, ¿qué paso?- _dijo Tai muy preocupado

_(suspiro) pues está madrugada soñé, no, recordé como murió mi mamá, no se Tai pero tengo un mal presentimiento, veras antes de que viniéramos a esta escuela Chrno y yo, nos habían pasado muchas cosas, Chrno también a tenido un mal presentimiento, pero lo que más le extraña es que él no tiene pasado, investigamos los nombres de los padres verdaderos de Chrno pero en ningún lugar están registrados, en ningún hospital ni nada y los padres adoptivos de él no tienen actas de Chrno originales y yo pues eh tenido muy seguido este sueño y siento que el momento de que termine mi vida y la de Chrno se terminen, el también siente lo mismo pero no sabemos porque- _dijo Sora muy preocupada y recordando las palabras de Aion

_Sora, yo, no, quiero perderte, no te preocupes yo te protegeré recuerda la promesa – _

_Gracias_

_Joshua… - _susurro Rosette

_Ahora que tiene – _dijo Chrno

_Ayer en la noche, desapareció, no lo quise mencionar para no preocuparlos pero mamá quedo de avisarme si pasaba algo pero no a sonado el celular, espero que este bien- _

_Ya veras que si, nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrarlo_

El receso termino y todos regresaron a sus salones y desde un árbol se encontraba un cuervo observando sigilosamente a Chrno.

En la Corporación D.A.T.S. todo se complica muchos digimons empiezan aparecer en el mundo real lo que para sus agentes Tohuma y Yoshino se les complica un poco el trabajo y la corporación del IPNOS con el programa que tienen es insuficiente pero hay dos niños que les están ayudando sus nombres Takato y Henrry, 2 tamers que están dispuestos a ayudarlos mientras que en La Orden De Magdalena…

_Azmaria Hendric, necesito que te dirijas al norte de la ciudad de Tokio hay un exorcismo que realizar- dijo Kate_

_En seguida, Daisuke prepárate – _

_Siempre lo he estado – dijo Daisuke confiado_

Mientras que en el lugar de los hechos varios sacerdotes habían intentado todo lo posible pero no lo lograron la única opción que tuvieron fue llamar la Orden de Magdalena…

_Por favor desalojen el área – dijo_ Azmaria

_Bien empecemos – _dijo Daisuke

Ambos tomaron al chico su nombre Ken Ichijoji, aparentemente el había sido posesionado por un demonio dijeron sus padres pues de repente empezó a decir cosas sin sentido como: "_nosotros y los seres humanos tenemos algo en común, ustedes nos crearon y nosotros somos el producto de todos los deseos de los humanos, la pelea entre la luz y la oscuridad comienza, nosotros los dioses seremos lo triunfadores" _… Los padres del joven de 12 años no comprendían el porque de esa reacción pues su hijo tenia la mirada perdida y al terminar de decir todo el mensaje se desmayo y una neblina oscura lo rodeaba.

Daisuke puso unas cruces en los tres puntos cardinales quedando Ken en el centro, Azmaria empieza a decir un conjuro en latín entonces una los dorada empieza a parecer y conforme avanza el conjuro la luz se va haciendo más grande y cuando Azmaria termina el conjuro con la palabra "hikaru" que esta pues esta en japonés la luz dorada intenta vencer esa oscuridad pero una vibración de la neblina oscura la desaparece. Azmaria se sorprende, pues ese conjuro es el más fuerte para exorcismos de ese casa y ella ya lo dominaba bien pero que habrá pasado para que fallara ¿que?

_esto no es un demonio- _dijo Daisuke muy serio y pensativo

_entonces que puede ser –_ dijo Azmaria

_Señor Yamaki en el norte de Toki apareció un digimon tipo virus – _dijo una agente de IPNOS

_Avísenle a Satsuma y que su equipo se dirija así haya, también infórmenles a Takato y Henrry – _dio su orden Yamaki

_En seguida jefe-_

Mientras en el digimundo

Los ejércitos de digimons del tipo virus se están haciendo más numerosos

_Arukerimon ya tenemos en nuestras manos a ese niño como no los ordenaron- _dijo un digimon con aspecto de momia

_El jefe va a estar muy complacido ahora solo falta traerlo aquí, y el joven Joshua donde lo tienen – _cuestiono Arukerimon

_Pues esta con Aion, el lo pidió así_

_De acuerdo, vamonos _

Mientras que en el castillo

_que vamos hacer Gennai- dijo Bokomon_

_Avísales a los caballeros de la realeza que mañana traiga a los niños elegidos – _

_Esta bien, Neemon acompáñame-_

_Pero _

_Dije que me acompañes (que mando)_

_Si ya voy_

Que pasara con Ken lo salvaran Tohuma, Yoshino, Takato, Henrry apresúrense. Chrno se siente un poco cansado y unas imágenes se le vienen a la cabeza que querrán decir, entonces Chrno se desmaya y el curvo sigue vigilando si perder pista de lo que pasa…

Continuara muajajajaja (bueno ya estuvo)

**Perdón Otra ves por la tardanza pero es que eh estado muy ocupada me voy a tardar mucho con la actualización del fic pero no se preocupen que este fin tener que tener final. Como tengo problemas con unas materia tengo que apurarme por eso va ser tardada la actualizacion… bueno nos vemos bye**

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	4. password 4

**¡HOLA!! Disculpen la tardanza, medio hepatitis y no puede publicar el capitulo y después mi computadora se descompuso y peor ya no pude pasar el cuarto capitulo así que tengo que venir al cyber para publicarlo, weno ya aquí esta el siguiente capitulo**

_**PASSWORD 4: ENCUENTROS **_

¿Qué es esto? – dijo Azmaria

Esto no es un demonio, claro está – dijo Davis

Hay que avisarle a la Hermana Kate de lo que esta pasando – dijo Az

Si, yo le aviso, mientras tú vigílalo – dijo Da

Hi ¬¬

Mientras que Rosette y los demás iban saliendo por fin de la escuela.

Uy!! llegando a mi casa, me postro en mi cama – dijo Rosette

Yo opino lo mismo nn' – dijo Tai

No cabe duda que solo piensan en dormir – dijo Chrno

Matt ve una sombra en la rama de un árbol, está desaparece y aparece una y otra vez pero no la distingue

¿Qué es eso? – dijo Matt señalando el árbol, todos voltearon pero no veían nada

Es enserio, vi una sombra parecida a la de un humano en ese árbol – dijo muy serio (claro tenia que ser Matt uu')

Eh! allá va – señalo Kari

Todos se dirigieron a donde Kari señalo, corrieron tras de él hasta que se detuvo en un callejón, y claro toda esa bola de chismosos, para descubrir quien era se mete al callejón ( curiosos uu')

Bueno creo que es hora de que me presente - dijo el ser raro

Usted, ¿Quién es? – cuestiono Sora (que formal)

mmmmm… , pues yo soy un digimon, mi nombre es Rothaimon, mucho gusto en conocerlos

Un digimon? – dijeron todos

¿y eso qué es? – pregunto Chrno

Rothaimon miro detenidamente a Chrno, sí idéntico a su padre, no había duda, su misión protegerlo por ahora…

Pues somos criaturas creadas por los humano, seres digitales, pero hubo problemas y hay digimons malvados con el pensamiento de destruir el mundo real, aunque han cambiado sus planes ahora el mundo que quieren destruir es el de nosotros, los digimons y adueñarse de este mundo, es una larga historia, pronto regresare para explicarles, nos vemos.

Unas rosas rodearon a Rothaimon y desapareció

Entendieron? – pregunto Masaru

Pues un poco, será mejor que esperemos a que nos vuelva a buscar – dijo Izzy

Regresando con Azmaria y Davis

Vaya esto se trata de demonios, no de digimons, ¿a qué vamos? – dijo Yoshino no muy contenta

Pues a ayudar en lo que podamos, Yoshino – dijo Raramon

mmm TT – dijo Yoshino

el digivice dice otra cosa – dijo Takato

Se preguntaran que hace él en el auto de la corporación DATS, pues esto pasó:

Vamos Takato, Terriermon, apresurense – dijo Henry mientras corrían al lugar del suceso

Jen, tranquilo déjanos respiras – dijo Terriermon

Yo apoyo a terriermon – dijo Takato

Así cuando vamos a llegar UU'

Grrrrr, takato – gruño Guillmon

mmmm….

Y en el auto…

oye Touma ¿no ellos son de IPNOS? – cuestiono Yoshino

si, vamos a ver que pasa

Vamos Takato, takato – decía guillmon mientras jalaba a takato

Oigan ustedes son de IPNOS? – pregunto Yoshino

si por que? - dijo Henry

suban, nosotros los llevamos, somos de la corporación DATS

si, vamos!! – dijo Terriermon

Bueno ahora regresando a la trama, llegaron al sitio donde ocurren los hechos y se dispusieron a trabajar

Eh, por fin llegaron!! – dijo Davis

y ellos ¿quienes son? – pregunto Azmaria

Mientras tanto Ken seguía en transe pero de repente una sombra sale del cuerpo, este acto llama la atención de los presentes y se ponen en posición de ataqué

jajajaja, piensan que me derrotaran, nosotros los digimons tipo virus y los demonios conquistaremos este mundo – dijo el ser extraño con una voz malévola

es Skullsatamon, del tipo virus, esta en su última etapa, tiene la apariencia de un ángel caído y su técnica especial es hueso de clavo – dijo Takato mientras veía su digivice

Bien, dejen que nosotros nos encarguemos de él – dijo Touma mirando a Azmaria y Davis

¬ ¬ esta bien – dijo Davis y Azmaria

Mientras eso sucedía, en la casa de Rosette también había tención

Todavía no saben algo de mi Hermano? –

No Rosette y no me explicó como es que sucedió – dijo su madre

Ya hablamos con la policía y no encuentran señales de secuestro o que se halla perdido pues tu hermano estaba aquí en la noche – dijo su padre muy preocupado

Crees papá que halla escapado, pero ¿por qué? –

No lo sé –

En un lugar oscuro se veía un niño rubio sentado y abrazando sus piernas, si era Joshua, se sentía perdido y solo, un ser extraño lo había llevado a ese lugar, no recuerda bien su físico pero su nombre sí, lo tenía muy claro en la cabeza, tan claro que también sabe que es un demonio, él mismo se lo dijo, pero ¿para que lo quiere? ¿Para qué?

Digisoul change!! – dijeron Yoshino y Touma

Raramon shinka Sunfloumon

Gaomon shinka Gaogamon

Cambio de Carta!! Conexión S de súper digievolucion – dijeron Takato y Henry

Terriermon shinka Gargomon

Guillmon shinka Growmon

Esta en la última etapa, ¿creen qué así lo venzamos? – dijo Henry muy preocupado

No te preocupes Henry, moumantai, Tacatacataca – decía Gargomon mientras atacaba al enemigo (ay clásico de Gargomon)

Así pues, comienza la batalla Growmon, Sunfloumon y Gaogamon ayudaban a Gargomon pero de nada les servia Skullsatamon dice:

hueso de clavo! – ataca a Sunfloumon

Esta pierde su digievolucion y cae en los brazos de su tamer

Demonios, es muy fuerte, ahora ¿qué haremos? – dijo Touma preocupado

Muchachos no nos podemos rendir sino como liberaremos a ese niño – dijo Takato

¿los podemos ayudar? – dijo Azmaria apuntando a Skullsatamon

Buena idea Az – Davis y Azmaria le dispararon al malvado de Skullsatamon y juntos dicen: ¡Gozpel!

Skullsatamon recibe las balas lo cual lo debilitan pero no lo derrotan

ja, piensan ¿Qué esto me iba a destruir? Bueno no me interesa su respuesta, necesito llevar a este niño con mi amo – Skullsatamon hace un portal toma a Ken y traspasa aquel portal oscuro sin darles oportunidad a los demás para detenerlo

¿Qué? Esas cosas si que son diferentes a los demonios – dijo Davis muy sorprendido

La Hermana Kate me va a matar!! – dijo Azmaria (nn ahora a la que molestaran es Azmaria, ya le tocaba a Rosette)

Mientras tanto en casa de Rosette…

Rosette dormía un poco, pues estaba algo cansada y preocupada por su hermano y como estaba dormida tenia que soñar algo ¿no?...

Rosette nota que esta en la sima de una montaña y allí nota todo el paisaje, si era una isla y extrañado no comprendía por que se encontraba allí, ella seguía observando el lugar, hasta que siente que alguien esta detrás de ella

Hola Rosette Christopher, es un placer conocerte, yo soy Aion y que crees yo tengo a tu hermano por que… él tiene algo que yo quiero…

De que hablas, ¿Quién eres tú? –

Lo que escuchaste, y tu también tienes algo especial, pero tu eres para el final, yo el Demonio más fuerte se apoderara de tu mundo y del infierno y de este lugar, y nadie, escúchame bien, nadie va a interferir, nos vemos Maria Magdalena

Joshua…

Esta historia continuara…

**Pues que les pareció, bueno para el siguiente capitulo voy a tardar en publicarlo por mis exámenes semestrales pero espero traerles uno dos capítulos más bye**

**Dejen review **


End file.
